harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenhouse (IoH)
Greenhouse 'is one of the Ranch Buildings in ''Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. You can grow any seasonal crops in the Greenhouse and it cannot be destroyed during storms. Gannon will build the basic Greenhouse for 4000 pieces of Wood Lumber and 300,000 G. If you have enough money but not the necessary wood, you can pay him 500,000 G instead. The initial order only gets you the basic building. You will have to pay additional money for a shipping bin and watering trough inside of the Greenhouse.Greenhouse fogu.com *Greenhouse, small » 4000 Wood Lumber and 300,000 G or 500,000 G *Greenhouse, large » 9000 Wood Lumber and 500,000 G or 950,000 G *Shipping Bin » 200 Wood Lumber and 1000 G or 10,000 G *Watering Trough » 400 Wood Lumber and 500,000 G or 520,000 G If you have a larger Greenhouse, the size of it is 16x17 but the if not, it is only 16x8. You can set the season of the internal Greenhouse if you bought a Sun from Chen. All of them, Spring Sun, Summer Sun, Fall Sun and Winter Sun, cost 1,000 G only. The Suns will only appear in the shop once you make Gannon's Shop to build a Greenhouse. Besides being able to grow crops from any season, the steady weather inside of the Greenhouse will positively affect the rank of your crops. You're more likely to have A rank crops when they are grown in its protective environment than if you had grown the same crop outside. Each day your crops will receive 1 Sun Point when grown inside the greenhouse. The sun stone's rank does not matter; an S-Rank stone will work just as well as a B-Rank stone.Greenhouse fogu.com '''Trees in the Greenhouse You can also plant a Tree inside the Greenhouse. Growing some trees also needs some steps though. To start, plant the tree seeds like you normally would if you were outside. The trees might grow a little bit faster since they will receive a constant 1 Sun every day, and it is up to you to control how many Water Points they get. After the trees reach full growth is when you have to start doing some juggling.Greenhouse fogu.com You will need to purchase 1 of each Sun stone available from Chen's Shop,the somewhat-useless Winter Sun. For each day after the tree matures, you'll have to put in a seasonal Sun in order to rotate the year in your Greenhouse to reach the season that the tree is suppose to bloom in. Once you are in the tree's blooming season, water it until the flowers appear. At that point you can then switch the season to match with the tree's fruit production, go to bed, and the next day you can harvest fruit from your Greenhouse trees.Greenhouse fogu.com For example, lets say you planted a Peach Tree in your Greenhouse when the season was set for Summer. It will take at least 57 days to grow into a tall, mature tree. Now you can start jugglingGreenhouse fogu.com: *Day 1 - The tree has matured. Take the Summer Sun from your stone holder and replace it with a Fall Sun. *Day - 2 Remove the Fall Sun and replace it with a Winter Sun. Your tree will look like it have snow on its branches. *Day 3 -Take out the Winter Sun and toss in a Spring Sun, which changes the season into the one where the Peach Tree is suppose to bloom. The Peach Tree will not automatically start blooming; you have to meet the Sun and Water requirements (at least 5 Sun and 3 Water) before flowers will appear for the first time. Water the mature tree once and the Spring Sun will give it 1 Sun Point. *Day 4 & 5 -Again, water the tree once and let the Greenhouse work its magic. *Day 6 & 7 -You have the necessary 3 Water Points now, so you just have to wait for the Sun Points to tally up. *Day 8 -The Peach should now have bright pink flowers on it. Now it is time to switch seasons! Take the Spring Sun from the stone holder and toss in the Summer Sun. *Day 9 -When you enter your Greenhouse you should see nice pink fruit waiting on the ground for you to pick up. The tree will continue to produce fruit as long as it gets the minimum 5 Sun and 3 Water. You can change out your suns and the Peach will stick around as long as it does not receive more than 120 Sun and/or Water Points when it is in its dormant no-fruit-production mode. That means about every season and a half you'll have to do the yearly-juggle back to Spring to make the tree bloom in order to to reset the points it received from being a plain 'ol tree.Greenhouse fogu.com References Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness